World's Greatest
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: ...I don't really like it but I've been told it's good. Anyway, it's about Gohan after the Cell games, and a girl he meets that helps him come to terms with things.


World's Greatest

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: If you're on my site, you're actually hearing the music!! Personally, I think that's kinda cool… ^__^ Shameless plug for my website, sorry, you can ignore this (HTTP://WWW.ANGELFIRE.COM/EGO2/ARCHIVE!!!!!) not that I'm hinting at anything… lol, jk, just read.

-

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ, happy?

-

Gohan looked over the desolate landscape. It was three days since Cell and since his father died. He was still bruised up badly and should probably be in bed but he couldn't stand being inside the house any longer. It was so…dull.

His dad wasn't there to make everything lighter, happier. It was just… a building. Like the saying, a house is not a home. That's what it felt like… anything but home. He looked at the destruction that was caused from the fight.

Everything was so large when the fights were taking place. Gohan remembered thinking things like how the cliffs just loomed over them, and the ring seemed like a deathtrap, which for many it was. He sighed and sat up, dusting off his pants. He flinched slightly when he pressed into one of the larger cuts on his leg. Looking down he swore softly seeing that he reopened the wound. If his mother or Bulma saw that he was in for a lot of trouble. He started to walk to the other side of the cliff and took his time taking off. He wanted to have some time to think.

He decided to skip home and Capsule Corp. for the moment. He didn't really see the need for going to someplace where people would look at him sadly and go 'I'm so sorry…' or 'It's not your fault!'. He shook his head. They may think it's not his fault for his fathers death, but no matter what they said, it really was. At least in his mind.

He started to lower down into a forest and sat there for a few minutes pondering his life. He knew that what he was thinking might have some of his saiya-jin ego but he couldn't help it. From what he could tell, his childhood was worse than his father's. He put his arms behind his head and wondered about what would have happened if he weren't born.

He isn't to surprised to see thoughts of everyone's life much easier, after all, they don't need to watch the little kid anymore. They don't need to worry about the power that's in his hands because he isn't born. What a great life…

He drooped his eyes slightly but they snapped open when he heard a sound come from behind him. He snapped his head back and saw a girl, about his age, right behind him. She looks straight at him and stares for a few minutes.

"H-Hi…" She whispered slightly. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and looked at Gohan, wondering if he was going to do anything.

"Hey…" They stayed silent for a moment and the girl came forward and sat by his side. She looked up at the trees for a moment and back at him.

"What're you here for?" Gohan looked confused and she answered him back. "What're you here for? I mean, why are you _here_. You seem to be in the same boat as me. Anything but happy…" Gohan nodded his head at the irony.

"Yeah…" He decided he might as well tell her the truth, but keep it realistic, so that she'll believe him. "I-I found out that my dad-dad…" Gohan choked slightly. He never said that his father died clearly, and to everyone else he didn't have to. They _knew_ what happened to Goku, and never forced Gohan to say anything about it. She patted his shoulder.

"Your dad what?" Gohan sucked in a breath.

"… _died_." He was able to get out. The dark haired girl brought a hand up to her mouth.

"No… You really are in the same boat as me." Gohan looked at her again confused and she smiled at the irony this time. "My mother died a few days ago too." Gohan looked at her for a few seconds and then brought her over to him and hugged her. Tears fell onto her shirt but neither seemed to notice as they both finally excepted what happened to their parents.

Gohan stopped after a few minutes and looked at her.

"Do you know that a few minutes ago I was thinking what good my life was? What would've happened if I would have never been born?" She gasped slightly but then slapped him. It hurt her hand and from the looks of it he hardly noticed it.

"Don't think like that! If you were never born then, then…" Gohan snorted at her.

"You wouldn't have been able to help me." Gohan looked at her in shock.

"I-I helped you?" She nodded her head yes.

"Hopefully I helped you too…" Gohan nodded his head 'yes' quickly.

Suddenly the girl looked up quickly because she heard someone yelling her name.

__

"VIDEL! COME ON VIDEL! LET'S GO HOME! I'VE GOT TO GET TO A PHOTOSHOOT IN SIXTEEN MINUTES, GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!!!" She closed her eyes and hugged Gohan quickly.

"I uh… gotta go. Thanks for everything uh…"

"Gohan."

"…Gohan." She smiled and waved at him sadly before leaving to catch up with her father. Gohan leaned back into the tree. He thought about the times he _did_ help out in the fights.

Maybe he wasn't as worthless as he thought.

-

A/N: Wasn't that sweet? If it wasn't that good, SORRY! I did make it kinda quick…


End file.
